Spirits from the Past
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: On a night where so many died one could not rest, never rest, not without vengeance on those who wronged her. In that search she found something that she couldn't ignore. That rage still simmers, the madness lurks, searching for some outlet. Any outlet. Darker, not evil Naruto. Spirit using Naruto. Pairings undecided for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Malifaux.

AN: This is going to be something of a departure from my normal genres, I'll be the first to admit that. For those that know of the game mentioned above then there will be some bit of an idea as to what may happen here. For those that don't, here's the skinny.

Malifaux is a very dark story driven miniature skirmish game that I've gotten into recently, very good stories are found in the rulebooks, if you enjoy such games with very dark steampunk then I suggest you look them up and enjoy. It's more akin to the old game Arcanum if I really had to label it. There are somewhat less of the fantasy aspects though. There are goblins, but not elves, dwarfs and the like. But there is magic, and a lot of it. My chosen crew (army) is one headed by Kirai, a unique girl in the setting in that she is classed as a 'necromancer' but she doesn't use re-animated dead, but instead spirits and those associated with them. She can detach her own rage filled, vengeful soul and use it as a separate force as she hunts the one that killed her lost love.

Now where am I going with this? Really, at first I wasn't sure myself, I just had a fun idea and ran with it, as I'm prone to do. I looked at things objectively and though that if Naruto was so neglected when he was little, was he also treated that way as a baby in that orphanage, how did he survive, ETC. And having the game on the brain things kinda grew from there. Not sure if I'm really going to make a proper tale out of this, I have some great scenes in mind, but I know such a thing won't be for everyone, so I'm going to leave it largely up to you all. Let me know your thoughts, and if you want to see more.

On a separate note, I have an idea for more of a tech savvy Naruto, one that would use puppets and may never even be a ninja, looking more to perfecting his craft and making prosthetics for injured shinobi, it's stuck in the old brain and will likely be written and left up to you all much like this. It came about from my love of robot girls and cyberpunk, so you may get an idea where I would go with this. Send me a PM if you all would like to see this kind of Naruto and if I should do more with it than just making one little chapter and leaving it as something for others to use.

Final note of clarification here. Itachi was older in this timeline. Had to be to have this work.

* * *

Spirits from the Past

Chapter One: Pitiful Wail

* * *

"Hokage-sama…" Hardly sparing a glance an elderly man ushered his secretary in, giving the young man an unspoken command to finish.

Quickly if he had anything to say about it.

"My Lord, the last of the casualty reports is ready for your review."

Sarutobi's brush stopped at that, it had taken two months but now they could finally make some headway in recovering.

Now that they had some idea of at least who would be on the missing or KIA list hearts could start their mending.

"Thank you Shin-san. Send out a notice that I will be compiling the final report and I am not to be disturbed, then you can head home, I'm certain that your wife could use some attention after my squandering."

The young chunin could only sputter weakly, "S-sir, it's an honor to serve, it's the least I could do after Namikaze-sama's d-"

A kind smile silenced him, "This is a trying time for us all, and to be honest I'm unsure when I will be able to give you such a luxury again, I suggest you take it while you can."

The dark haired youth just gave a small smile before a slight chuckle escaped his throat. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Give Maki-chan my best."

"Yes sir."

A soft click of a latch, then tired eyes turned back to the desk piled high, reports ranging from property damage and casualty lists to the border movements of the surrounding countries.

Honestly, he had hoped that he would never have to be in this office again lest it was a social call. Now however, he had been forced to take over for his lost successor. The man and his wife sacrificing themselves to stop the Kyuubi, it had been madness, pure insanity.

Now they were survived by their son, a boy who was given a burden that none should have to bear.

Beyond all that, his own loss was weighing down on him. A month ago his son had left in the fallout of his wife's death, accusing him of not caring due to his efforts to rebuild the village.

It was pity, and fueled by his grief, but Asuma would never know how much those words had hurt. However he had a duty, to help the people of his village before he could give himself the time to grieve, though hopefully once these lists were finished and sent out he could have that moment for himself.

There was still so much to do…with barely an afterthought he created two shadow clones, the pair wordlessly taking stacks and starting their own work.

Financial dispensation to the orphans.

Repairs to the infrastructure.

Bolstering border patrols while increasing the number of missions they take to make themselves seem stronger than they were. Only the fact that they had actually 'killed' the un-killable was going to keep the barbarians from the gate, and that wouldn't last forever.

He had to reorganize the academy for a time to make sure that the Genin and Chunin numbers were bolstered.

It was all too much…he was going to have to authorize extra powers for other branches, to help pick up the slack. Clans would be put in charge of more; even some civilians would be needed…maybe for food and textile services…

But that would come later. For now, it was the lists, something he would deal with himself rather than using clones. Call him old fashioned, but he preferred to see the names, to give one last potential thought to those that may not have had families, or whom he had known personally.

With a weary hand he reached for the first stack, those who had been on the premises when he had come to the office that first day. One of the fox's tails had come down on the mansion, destroying the west wing that had been devoted to the private employees all Kage's had.

Aiko Amaya, Shou Hisoka, Junko Kazuko, Kirai Ankokum, Hikaru Ta-

He went back a name. He remembered that girl, Kirai Ankokum, hers was a sad story. She'd been a refugee from Rain, having given up everything she knew to start a new life in the one 'peaceful' ninja village she knew of, or at least that she had known how to reach, seeking to forget the world that had taken her family from her, taken her family fortune due to her grandfather's support of the village leader when the rebels had taken her manor.

However, as with so many, what was to be a story of joy and hope had turned south, and not just due to her untimely death at the…tails…of the Kyuubi.

No, her problems had started, as with so many, her finances or lack thereof. She had initially been from a rather wealthy family, and due to that had few real world skills that would be of use, especially to a ninja village.

A case could be made for those skilled with calligraphy to enter into seal making, or knowledge of plants to work with medics or those who deal with poisons, her skills were strictly in the unneeded art of flower arranging.

While he was sure the Yamanaka would dispute this claim, the fact remained that they made more money, not from their flower shop, but from the poisonous plants they cultivated in their extensive greenhouses, it just so happened that poppy and lotus were also quite lovely.

With no money the woman was forced to work in one of the brothels that dotted the village and there she had remained for several years until one of the Jonin had commented to her…boss…about the splendid arrangement in her room. From there she was tasked with beautifying the brothel, and with a splendid bit of luck had encountered the secret wife of the Hokage, one Kushina Uzumaki, while the redhead had been out shopping. The former container had seen the woman buying materials for her arrangements and commented on the Hokage needing a groundskeeper for the mansion.

What had been a life of pain had grown into one of peace and pleasant days at least until that night.

The old leader felt her death rather painfully; Biwako and the girl had gotten along splendidly. Kirai was a soft-spoken girl who had seen far too much ugliness in her short life, the civil war of her home which destroyed her family, being forced to serve some rather unsavory types in his own village…only to be cut down like that. She had made a marvelous tea, something that his student's apprentice had enjoyed immensely, young Anko was amazed at the gentle grace the woman possessed, and his wife had often commented on the strength she possessed, refusing to let her experiences consume her.

It was common to consider that strength when thinking of ninja, but so many would forget that civilians were capable of just as much.

His brush came up for a moment to lightly gnaw on the end, it was an old habit of his, one grown from doing the same to his pipe, but now was the time for work, not relaxing. He pulled another piece of parchment from his desk before making a small note to include an optional flower arranging class in the academy, something that would be a nice hobby or extracurricular for those that needed to calm themselves.

It was the least he could do for the friend of his wife.

With one last sigh the man moved on, he still had so much to do.

Had he been a bit more attentive, had he not split his work with his clones, he would have noticed it at the time.

For some reason the girl had been the only civilian in that area of the mansion, the rest having been evacuated, the other names being those that had died en rout to the shelters.

Not Kirai, she had been in the mansion.

And she hadn't been alone.

Further down the stack of papers, within the section of ANBU who had died that night, was the name of the single ANBU who had been there.

The newly promoted Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Cold.

She was so cold.

How, when did that happen?

She remembered being warm, why wasn't she warm anymore?

Where was she…where did he go…

It was so hard to remember…she could see his face, slender and rather pale, but he had been smiling that night, and so very vigorous after so much good news.

His dark hair tinged with sweat, their heavy breathing and little bites, the twinges, aches and pains born in passion. The heady scent of jasmine from the nightstand…he said he always liked that scent, especially when it was on her.

Where was he…where was Itachi.

She drifted slowly through the grounds, the small shrine was familiar to her, but at the same time she couldn't remember much about it, like trying to grasp a dream just after waking. Small things stood out to her, she spotted a flowering vine she had been pruning a day ago…or had it been longer? It looked a bit overgrown…where were her sheers, if she didn't tend to it then Kushina-chan would be disappointed.

Ah yes, that was this place, the Uzumaki shrine, but why was she here? It was dangerous to be out this late unescorted, she knew that, Itachi had always told her to be careful when venturing out this far.

Where was he? He would have been with her, they always walked back to the village together, he should have been right there at her elbow.

The hour was late…maybe he was home already. He'd often said that his father would be cross to find them together, he was softening the clan head's heart he said, he'd already won over his mother, they had met a few times, she even put flowers in the matriarch's hospital room.

Mikoto was a kind mother…she loved Itachi as much as she did.

Where was he?

Why was she out here?

When did she walk out here? She had to get the Hokage's bouquets ready for when his child was born.

A child.

Her hands came forward to rest on her own belly, that's right, she had found out just that night…Itachi had been so happy…

Why was she here…

Child…hadn't Kushina gone into labor? Had she missed it? Was she praying at the family shrine? That must have been it…she needed to get back now! What if Itachi was looking for her?

Not wasting a moment the young raven haired girl dashed through the woods, fully intent on getting back to her room, to get back to her love.

He had to be waiting on her.

He had to be.

* * *

This wasn't right.

Where was her room?

Most of the building was gone!

"Itachi-kun!" Her voice echoed through the night, seeking something that was long gone.

What had happened?

She moved through the debris, it looked like someone had moved most of it to a large pile, something for disposing, it didn't make sense, she could see bits of cloth there, her clothing.

Where was Itiachi, he could tell her what happened.

Then she spotted it.

The door to her room. She knew it instantly, she'd painted little iris' in scrawling vines around the border of the door.

But those marks, those weren't there before.

What looked like long nail scratches were all over the door.

The _inside_ of the door.

With a wince she dropped to her knees, clutching her head as images flashed through her mind.

She needed to get out, they had sounded an evacuation, but her door wouldn't open. Those roars…she had to get out! She had to escape!

She'd tried everything she could, she'd even used the kunai Itachi had given her to protect herself while on her walks, but it hardly scratched the wood. She was desperate, screaming for him, for anyone, hacking and clawing at the door and begging for help. Her room had several small 'windows' little more than holes for air and light at the very top of the walls, she could reach them, but they were far too small to help in her escape.

She screamed and shouted for what felt like hours, she could feel the insane rage out there, it was maddening, an aura of pure hate and fear blanketed everything, she clawed wildly while she screamed herself raw, she wanted out, she _had to get out_.

That's when he came, her angel, he had come for her. He'd appeared with a swirl of wind and foliage, her flowers becoming a small tornado in her room as he took her into his arms.

But…what happened then…where was Itiachi, why was she out there in that sh-

She saw it then.

The moon had peeked out from behind a bank of clouds, finally giving the light she needed to really see.

The inside of the door, what she had thought was the natural stain of the wood, was actually a deep, rusty crimson.

She didn't make it out of that room. She had been in his arms.

He had come for her.

He had died because of her.

* * *

Sarutobi was tired, so very tired.

It was well after the time he would normally be in bed, his retirement had taken much of his former stamina and drive, so this was taking a lot of getting used to.

Still, his work was done for now finally, the rather cool night air a nice counterpoint to his normally stuffy office.

His office.

He forgot how much he hated looking at those walls…

He was drawn from his thoughts due to a strange sound.

He followed it cautiously, old instincts born from war and age snapping into place in an instant.

Coming around one of the corners of what was once more his mansion he spotted it, a form on its knees, weeping uncontrollably into its hands.

It couldn't be…but he knew that kimono, the way her hair was done up.

He spoke her name with a shaking voice, one he didn't realize he was using, not even knowing he had said her name, so great was his shock. Her hands fell from her face as her head snapped back, a pitiful wail echoing through the grounds as she cried out to the night.

Sarutobi was a brave man, he had lived through two wars, survived the attack of the Bijuu, but seeing a woman he had buried himself a month ago before him chilled his old heart to its core. The sadness, that raw pain.

His eyes widened as she turned her faintly glowing eyes on him, ethereal green orbs boring into his soul as she rose, matching tears streaming down her cheeks as one hand extended towards him, all the while sobbing and…was that a name? "I-itachi…where is he…tell me my Lord, please…I can't find him"

"T-the Uchiha district…"

* * *

This place was strangely untouched, given the damage the rest of the village had suffered and the size of the grounds it was surprising.

That was the buildings, everyone else seemed to be recovering in other ways.

Still, she hadn't found him, she'd been careful, Itachi said they had to be careful.

He'd be in the clan heads house, but why was she coming here, she should be in her ro-

Tears overcame her once more, her room…she….he was…why was it so hard to remember…

Itachi could tell her, he was a master of illusions, maybe it was a prank, like on her last birthday, he'd put on her room and his the new kimono he'd bought her…that must be it, he must have talked to his father and he'd be introducing them soon.

She wouldn't have to hide anymore, they could get married.

He was going to be a daddy, he'd be a great one, not like her own.

Why did she think that? He father was a kind man, wasn't he? It was so fuzzy…

She knocked on the door, three quick raps, then took two respectful steps back, waiting.

Waiting…she would be waiting a long time…Itachi was dead…she was dead…

Another bout of tears, choked sobs filling the grounds before they vanished again like so much vapor. Why was she crying? They were tears of joy, they had to be, she was going to be a mother after all.

She knocked again, still nothing…maybe she should just go in, like a surprise party!

She was walking down the halls, who had opened the door? Her nose wrinkled slightly, she knew that scent, that was the same smell of leather and weapon oil that Itachi always had about him.

That was odd…his room looked so…plain, so empty, he said he had several little trinkets in there didn't he? A picture of his family, one of his old team…maybe this was the wrong room? Of course, it had to be…

She wandered about for what felt like hours, she'd have to get some sleep soon if she wanted to be at her best for the Fourth and his family…would Itachi mind if she slept in his room…was this his room?

* * *

"Mikoto-chan…were you in Itachi's room last night?"

The matriarch of the family sent her husband a pained look, he knew she wouldn't have been in there…there were far too many memories there for her. Her baby, her little Itachi was gone… "No…I wasn't…though I did pray for him, why?"

The clan head gave her a curious look, but his mind worked furiously, "I'm sure it's nothing…but I could have sworn that it looked like someone was on his bed…"

Mikoto gave a small, choked sob, earning a stern look from her husband, it was unbecoming of a former Jonin like her to be so emotional, he felt his son's death keenly of course, but he died in service of the village, he died a hero…though the fact he died at all was the far more painful, "I-I'm sure it's just…just his bedding, he never did move much when he was a baby, I'm sure it's just that."

The man gave her a knowing look before nodding, if she wanted to grieve that way it was her own business, just so long as the others of the clan didn't see her like that. "I see…Just don't make a habit of it. I'll be home late tonight, the Hokage is assigning more patrols for the police and I need to assign new teams to cover the gaps. Worse still, we have to keep an eye on _that _for him."

Her sorrow evaporated almost immediately at that. Sad onyx eyes turning cold as her Sharingan flared to life, "Don't you _dare_ speak of him like that, that's Kushi-"

A fist impacted the table, the sudden sound causing his second child to wake in the adjacent room, his cries a strange backdrop for his roar, "It is the _KYUUBI!_ It killed our _son_! I'll address it however I LIKE!"

She didn't back down, quickly rising and pushing back the wave of dizziness that came from it, it had only been a few months since her own birth, the attack hadn't helped her recovery at all. "I won't stand for it! Naruto didn't d-"

Both parents suddenly jumped at the crash in the other room, their argument forgotten as she dashed to Sasuke while Fugaku ran down the hallway, his eyes bleeding into his bloodline even as a kunai snapped into his hand.

He was a soldier and clan head before anything else.

But what he found shocked him, the door had been torn in half, the door to Itachi's room. Four long claw like marks from the inside…

And the odd shape that had been on his bed was gone.

* * *

Kyuubi…

It had been Kyuubi…

It was getting easier to remember things now, well, the things that had happened recently…other things were still vague, like mist in the morning just burning away as she grabbed for it.

She had been in her room…the evacuation…

Kyuubi.

That hate and anger…she could still feel it...like a thick, oily musk clinging to everything around the village, but some areas had it more than others.

The mountain.

The forests.

Where she once lived…where she and Itachi…

It had killed him.

Killed him…

_Killed him…_

**_KILL!_**

* * *

So much searching, but here it was…

Such an unassuming place for a monster to dwell.

Airisu Gakuen, the Iris School.

Her favorite flower, why were the gods mocking her? Taking her love…taking her child…why? What had she done?

Sobs rang through the halls, several of the children burrowed deeper into their sheets in terror. Only one dared to look, but at the sight of the being drifting past her bed she felt her breath catch before her eyes rolled into the back of her head in a dead faint.

An acidic green light bathed the room as claw-like bony fingers ran along the door's surface, the gentle touch ripping apart the old wood like so much tissue paper. Had her fingers always looked like that? So old and withered?

No matter. Her prey was just before this threshold. She could feel others coming, but she was in no hurry, she would have her vengeance, if not tonight then another.

But why wait?

She drifted in, not even feeling the debris from the ruined door.

The scent was the first thing to hit her, it was stale, rotting.

Like death.

She pushed that aside. That was an odd thing. Why was there a crib in the room?

She moved forward, the feeling was thick, that power, that hate and malice, yet it was also faint, like it was dense shell before her, something you wouldn't feel until you were close, but would then overpower you.

It only fueled her rage. This was the thing that did it! It took her Itachi! IT WOULD DIE!

She was at the crib in a sudden blur, her right hand raised high.

Then froze.

This didn't make sense, there was a bundle there, still wreathed in red, but it didn't look like a fox…they said it was a fox didn't they…no, _THE FOX_ did it. But this wasn't a fox…did she misunderstand? Had she already forgotten? No…

NO…

**_NO!_**

This had to be it! She wanted to see it, to look into its eyes as its life bled away.

She ripped the cloth that had bundled the creature so tightly away and stilled once more, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

That was a baby, a little blond baby, but it looked…_wrong_.

Babies weren't supposed to look like that, she was certain, even through her fuzzy memories, this was wrong. It was a large baby for its apparent age, maybe two months…but it was…strange…the belly was disturbingly distended, the limbs withered and it's eyes sunken. His little ribs and arms so visible it looks more like a skeleton with some sad attempt at flesh draped upon it.

It's breath came in wheezing gasps. This was wrong…it's eyes opened slightly, shining a strange teal in the caustic green light of the room, her hand extended to stroke it's cheek, not realizing until she saw that line of red what her hands were capable of, the odd whisker marks now having a red cross hatch down them, but even that bit of blood flowed slowly, it's heart was beating so slow.

Neglect.

Someone had been ignoring this poor child.

But why?

Another pulse of that foul aura, and the wound closed.

But it wasn't a fox….what was it!?

Her fractured mind worked furiously, who, what was this….Naruto…that woman said his name was Naruto…but that was what Kushina was going to-

A sharp flare of power and the odd light faded from the room, but she didn't feel it, didn't notice it, didn't process her hands returning to their soft state as she gathered up the baby.

This was Kushina's child, in an orphanage…the fox was gone, but even she, a civilian, knew of jinchuriki. Pitiable beings that were to protect people, yet so often corrupted. Legend said that the great Chakra Bearer was the first, the Divine Sage.

But if this was Kushina's son…Minato's son…why was he here…

The baby gave a small squirm in her arms, her attention instantly coming back to the little bundle nuzzling at her front, desperate for what it needed. She felt that noxious power sweep over her, and her own instantly flared, she parted her kimono and allowed the little boy to nurse, though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

She _thought_ it wouldn't do any good.

That same, odd, acidic green light seemed to flow from her into him, tainting that red glow slightly, still, she could only think of her own lost child…

Itachi's child.

The Kyuubi had killed him.

But this was not the Kyuubi…

She didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing, Kushina's child wouldn't stay here.

Someone had been trying to kill him.

_Kill Kushina's child!_

* * *

For the Uchiha clan it was all about appearances.

They were of the elite. One of the founding families of the village, head of the police force, some of the strongest ninja in the world, especially with that foolish Senju clan on the out. They only had one member left now, and she was too old to mother any little bastard spawn no matter how much she may have wished otherwise.

To this end, that of the best, they had to be perfect in every way. They had to be seen as the strongest, the most indispensable, the first to step into the line of fire and the last to leave it.

This is not to say they were selfless, if anything it was the opposite. They gave all they had every day, thus they deserved to have everything and be the best.

This was fact. It was and certain as the rising of the sun.

That was what made the death of his son so hard to take. He was the heir of the clan. One of the youngest ANBU in history. None had a greater mastery of their bloodline than him.

Yet he had been crushed flat, trying to rescue _her._

Fugaku was currently in a place he had hoped to never see again. It wasn't well known, but most of the Uchiha handled their own disciplinary actions unless it came to a direct conflict with the village, such as a defector or the like.

For theft or other minor crimes, they handled their family in house.

This small house was in reality a building of cells cleverly made to look just like any other building in their compound. It was the unofficial secret of the clan, a place that all the Uchiha knew to avoid, but the rest of the village was left ignorant of.

Today however, he had to dirty his hands.

Fugaku had known of his son's trysts, boys will be boys after all, and she was quite beautiful, he could understand the attraction Kirai could provoke. She even looked like a distant member of the clan with that lustrous hair and pale china skin. Only her vibrant green eyes would distinguish her.

Itachi had been keen to try and talk to him about her, how he had wanted to introduce them, something that to most would be a minor stepping stone in a relationship, but for an Uchiha it was so much more, especially when the clan head's family was involved.

Still, he hadn't really cared, she may have only been a groundskeeper, but she was still of noble birth, you could see it in the way she carried herself, the way she spoke or the little ticks she had.

He was an Uchiha, his eyes saw all.

And that day three months ago, he saw what he couldn't allow.

_Could never allow!_

He could deal with his son marrying a groundskeeper.

He couldn't have him marry a whore.

Entering the building the clan head saw those he had come for. Four jonin of the clan were currently beaten and tied in their cells, the leader of the team was in the worst shape. He had already had his eyes torn out and added to the emergency stocks, what they used if one of their members were unfortunate enough to lose an eye on a mission.

Waste not, want not…

"You ignorant fools…you had one simple job…"

They knew they were dead, there was no way around it… "Fugaku-dono, all we can offer is our deepest ap-" The man's voice was cut off as a kunai lodged itself in his leg.

"You will _not speak_. You will listen. I chose you for your stealth, I trusted _you _to infiltrate the Hokage's mansion and deal with that bitch. Why didn't you kill her!?"

Their leader, broken as he was, turned his face to him, "M-My lord, you don't understand, we just couldn't after w-"

Another kunai, this one in the man's stomach sent him keeling over, alive, but unable to speak, "Couldn't…**_COULDN'T!? _** You are some of the best in the whole of the Elemental Nations, and you couldn't kill ONE WOMAN!"

A weak rasp came from between the bars, "L-lord…she was wi-"

"It doesn't matter. You will be kept here until we can secure the services of a medic nin that can properly harvest and preserve your less inept…aspects…Pray for forgiveness from Amaterasu-sama, you will not find it with me or the clan."

He turned on his heel and walked out. In the abstract, he could appreciate their forethought. They sealed the door and it appeared they were going to kill her during the attack and use that carnage to deal with the body if it had survived the chaos.

They didn't count on Itachi coming to her rescue when he couldn't find her at the shelter.

And that mistake was going to make for a very slow death for all involved.

* * *

Miwa Hiromi was a simple woman, she liked simple things.

A good night's rest was chiefly among them. However, working in an orphanage often stole this from her.

It was the crying that woke her this night. Usually it was one of the children having a bad dream or wanting water or the like, it happened, she understood it, but this wasn't something outside her door strangely.

It sounded like it was right above her.

Eyes cracked slowly, wanting to hold onto that bit of peace for just a moment longer before the matron handed off the baby that was crying. She was the wet nurse; if one was hungry then it was her job to slate it.

She hated it, it always made her breasts sore, and the constant leaking made her stay inside most days. Though she did attract the odd fetishist on her off days, so at least she got to have a bit of fun out of it.

Odd, it should still be night, what was that odd light in her room? A candle? But how was it green? A shade perhaps? She groaned and pulled her sheets up closer, so very warm…and wet?

She was used to this, it came with the drugs…but that should have only been around her breasts…this was all over…had the roof sprung a leak? Her eyes opened fully.

Then widened in shock.

Something was before her, the top looked quite solid, but the bottom was strangely misty…

It was floating; a pale teal kimono with a violet sash, something a woman would wear to bed. But the rest of it...the chest was exposed, but it was sunken and withered looking, the skin stretched over bones and a sickly grey. Horribly coarse looking hair floated about its head in some unseen breeze with that light coming from inside its clothing.

She made to scream, but a bony hand clapped over her mouth, jerking harshly and forcing her to look up at that light, wild eyes hardly registering what she was seeing.

To its chest, one arm was holding a baby.

_That baby_.

It had a harsh hold of her, long fingers easily digging and slicing into her flesh. A raspy voice echoed through the room, though the creature's mouth didn't move, half its features were hidden in a kato mask, but those eyes…they were showing such sadness, but beyond them was the spirit, a thing of pure malice and hate. "Why have you done this?"

She couldn't speak.

"Why were you trying to kill this child?"

Those rolling eyes locked on the baby once more. The spirit's claw like fingers had already sliced through her face like a scalpel, now it snatched her by the throat and lifted her as if she were a feather. A part of her felt the pain, but it was detached, like it was another watching.

Then she saw it, the fact that, while she was watching herself being held there, that the being before her was still looking at her. Not the figure it held aloft, but _her_.

Not even her going into shock, her eventual death, was going to stop it.

**_"SPEAK!"_**

What could she say, this was the beast that had killed her friends, had crushed her family, and now this new demon was killing her for its sake.

Those baleful eyes from the mask just bore deeper into her, as though it understood what she was feeling, maybe it could…

"This child is innocent…that thing took everything from me…my family, my friends…my love.' Another choked sob, something that was so…wrong coming from such a thing' but this little boy…it was only guilty of being born. But _you! __**CHILD KILLER!**_"

Miwa Hiromi was a simple woman, she liked simple things.

Her death was anything but simple.

* * *

Hiruzen stood in the empty orphanage with a steely gaze. The children had already been removed from the building, transferred to other facilities as there was no way he was going to let them back into this cursed place.

Kami knew he was thinking of burning it down right now and building a shrine to purify the land right now.

Before him were two rooms, both with the doors tightly shut as the ANBU stood guard, but the stench of bile and half digested food told him all he needed to know.

Whatever could make an ANBU sick was something special indeed.

Horrifying, but special.

The blood that seeped from under the doorway was his second indicator of the foul deeds that had been done that night.

"Report."

The first to step forward, a man with a heron mask gave a quick bow, but the slight tremor in his legs was still present. "M-My Lord. A few hours ago we heard a scream come from the children, several had even ran from the building, so we came to investigate. To my shame…we actually couldn't enter the premises beyond the main dormitories. Something seemed to be baring the entrance to the matron and the wet nurses' rooms. Bear body-flickered in but…well…a Yamanaka is working with him now. Whatever he saw put him in a catatonic state."

Now that shocked the elderly leader. It took a LOT to do that to any of his ANBU, these were the people that just fought the _Kyuubi_ and didn't flinch.

"I want to be informed immediately when he's recovered enough to speak."

"Yes sir."

"Now then, open the door.

The ANBU stiffened, "S-Sir…you really don't want to-"

"Are you disobeying my order?"

The man flinched at the harsh stare, "N-No sir. Just attempting to advise."

"I have to be made aware of what's going on. In detail. You know some piece of what I've seen I trust?" The man nodded, "Good, then open the door."

The Black Ops member gave a hesitant nod before moving to the room on the right, the wet nurse. "S-sir, when we found her, there were no signs of forced entry…leading us to believe that she knew the attacker. That, or it was someone with ninja training. That said…from what we've gathered…there was no sexual assault, but…that's hard to judge right now."

The door opened, and at once the old man knew why they couldn't tell.

The old man took a sharp step back, "By Kami! Who…why?"

Being so suddenly on edge, he found himself moving before even he realized it. A seal on the inside of a hidden bracer flared to life as his chakra flowed forth, a long staff flying from his outstretched hand like a spear, stopping only a moment before crushing the head of a dog masked ANBU.

If he was startled, shocked, he didn't give any outward appearance, but it seemed he was more concerned with his news, "Lord Hokage, Naruto's gone!"

* * *

A soft humming filled the Uzumaki shrine, a wordless tune that carried out the slat windows and drifted on the breeze.

Laced throughout that tune were the small giggles of a child, one that would grow up to be quite special indeed.


End file.
